


Black Lace

by kryevn



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smutty, Softboy Delirious, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryevn/pseuds/kryevn
Summary: It's their fourth anniversary of being together so Vanoss decided to spice their love sessions as he gifted Delirious something 'interesting' for tonight.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 4





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut... I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> PS: It's not edited...

It was the beginning of their fourth anniversary and Vanoss began to plan out their date in their apartment. They both bought this apartment together in California after Vanoss finally confessed his feelings to Delirious when they finally met each other. But to Delirious' surprise, Vanoss confessed that he is the famous CEO of OWL videogame company. At first, Delirious tried to rely on him, but he insisted that he can use his money for the both of them. But Delirious reluctantly accepted the terms, knowing he will try to repay the money. Preparing for their anniversary, Delirious started cooking both of them spaghetti. When the noodles and the sauce was prepared with the wine in a bucket of ice on the dining table, he received a text from his beloved. 

‘Baby, I have a gift I left at home. Happy fourth anniversary baby boy.’ 

Confused, Delirious turned off the stove as the noodles were prepared for the sauce. Walking into their bedroom, he opened the closet. But then, he spotted a red bag. He grabbed it and took a picture of it for Vanoss. 

‘Is this for me? Thanks babe.’ Delirious texted as he looked into the bag.  
Vanoss smirked as he leaned back on his office chair but he texted, ’Yes baby and I want you to open it for me.’

Delirious checked the text as he opened the gift to be surprised with a bullet vibrator, cock ring and black lingerie. Madly blushing with the items, he grabbed his phone. 

‘Babe, are you insane?! I don’t know if I can fit into this!’ Delirious text.  
Vanoss devilishly smirked as he texted, ’Don’t make daddy mad. I have a meeting tonight but by 7PM, I want you to be prepared. I miss you baby boy.’

Delirious set his phone down as he continued to look at the gifts, he knew he had to obey his daddy. He proceeded to wash the vibrator in their bathroom as his ears progressively turned pink as he turned his attention towards the lingerie. Gulping, he slowly laid on their bed as he started stripping himself from his pajamas. Reaching towards the drawer, he grabbed the lube and proceeded to pour a decent amount onto the vibrator. Slowly he started stroking his ock thoroughly from the tip to the shaft with the thought of Vanoss with him. When he started pinching his nipples, he gasped as he thought of him rubbing them and suckling them while continuing to rub his cock. Shifting his position, he settled his arms and legs down as he lifted his ass up. When entering a finger in his ass, he felt some discomfort as he tried to reach his prostate. Warming up with the single finger, he added two more fingers to obtain the pleasure more. Getting a bit discouraged, he wanted something deeper so he prepped the vibrator as he got the lube from the drawer. Hearing the click from the cap, he lathered the vibrator before entering it into his ass much similar to Vanoss entering him slowly. When he settled the vibrator in, he activated it with the vibration to four. Delirious tried to contain himself from coming due to the vibration, he changed into the black lingerie. He started prepping his cock with lube as he placed a cock ring on top of it before he entered the living room. Each step on the way, he felt the pressure of both his ass and cock pulsed, he wanted his dear to come back home quickly. A grand idea popped in as he recorded himself moaning Vanoss’ name as he showed his ass with the vibrator pulsing in the ass with the lube dripping from it. 

In the middle of the meeting, Vanoss felt his phone go off as he glanced at Delirious’ sexy video. Bearing himself, he lowered the volume of his phone before he proceeded to look at the video. 

His teeth gritted as he texted, ‘Fuck! I don’t think I can stand to be in the meeting, baby boy I still have about thirty minutes left.’  
Delirious with a picture of him biting his lower lip with his cock stand on top of his stomach, ’daddy please?’

At this point, Vanoss shot out of his chair as he excused himself from the meeting. He left the building as he entered his car to drive to their apartment.  
Vanoss shoved delirious towards the bed as the angel was about to swing once again. He trapped him down, limb by limb, holding the angel as he lowered his face towards the boy. 

He seductively whispered into Delirious' ear, "Did you wear the gift baby boy?”

Delirious nodded vigorously as he began to go down on his knees. Reaching for Vanoss pants, he began to unzip it before he began to kiss his dick as he pulled down his pants and underwear as he started to lick the head of the cock. Vanoss growled as he tilted his head back, biting his lower lip. 

‘Baby, you're taking me so well,’ Vanoss complimented Delirious as he hummed with agreement. 

That movement caused Vanoss to toss his head again as he grabbed the back of Delirious' head to start thrusting into his mouth. 

‘Swallow daddy’s come,’ Vanoss growled as he released into Delirious' mouth. 

He swallowed every drop of it as he rose from his knees as he looked sultry, shying his body away as the lingerie brought the attention of the other. 

Pleadingly he whimpered,”Daddy, help me. I need to come.”

Wide-eyed, he grabbed Delirious' hand and walked into the bedroom as he crushed his lips onto his. After a few seconds, Delirious started moaning and gasping onto his white button shirt as he started to hump on his leg. Vanoss broke the two as he caressed his baby as he smirked upon the black lingerie triggered him to ravish him more further. 

“My naughty little angel… you're so wet for daddy. Do you want my cock?” Vanoss teased as he started to touch Delirious’ cock. At this point, Derlious gasped as he grabbed the male’s dark hair when he started to mouth the black lingerie. With his mouth, he lightly kissed the clothed cock while he looked up at Delirious' moaning face, begging him to continue. Keeping up the slow rate, he started kissing every inch of skin while the other was writhing in pleasure and pain as he continued to neglect releasing his cock from the compressing and impulsed ring. 

‘Shit, this boy is too cute.” Vanoss thought as he was about to ravish him into oblivion. 

He sultry moaned, ”Let daddy hear you moan baby boy…”

Delirious' stomach tightened as he began to scream for release. But he knew he was unable to fully release due to the ring so he contained himself as he knew Vanoss wanted to release him at the same time. 

Whimpering towards him, he grabbed his face and pleaded, “Please daddy, remove the rock ring.”  
The other smirked as he responded, ”Alright baby boy, but you have to bear the punishment. Will you be able to comply?”

Delirious nodded vigorously as he removed the ring. When his cock was free from the ring, he came untouched but the other flipped him over. He grabbed his ass as the other rose it up, ready for the punishment.

“Baby, your punishment is spanking. You have to count to fifteen for both sides. Ready?”

Delirious complied with a nod as he rubbed his ass, he struck his right cheek. He started counting down towards the number fifteen as he eagerly wanted to come due to the pressure of the vibrator which brought him to the edge once again. By the time he finished the right cheek, Delirious heaved aggressively as Vanoss checked him, but the other opened mouth dripping saliva. In which, it caused him to start spanking the other cheek. At the end, Vanoss checked his drenched Delirious from his ass, cock and mouth. Getting more riled up, he ripped out the vibrator out of his ass as he came undone after bearing the numerous pleasures of the punishment and the pressure of the toy. At that point, he shoved his cock into his ass as Delirious went wide-eyed from the impact as he wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

“Shit baby, you’re so wet for me! You feel so amazing so come with me babe,” Vanoss stated as he rammed his cock into the other.  
“I’m so close!” Delirious responded as they both finally climaxed together. 

“Baby, this is only the beginning,” Vanoss snickered as he changed positions with the other as he laid on the bed, adoring the other to be on top. 

Delirious was about to refute as he felt too sensitive from the overwhelming pleasure but was interrupted with another powerful thrust. Delirious bit his lower lip and leaned his head back as Vanoss violently thrusted into his ass. 

“No! Stop!” Delirious finally screamed. But Vanoss ignored the pleas as he came into him. Delirious shuddered as he released for the fourth time. 

Both of them laid down on the bed as Delirious kissed Vanoss as he was about to pass out from the overstimulation. 

“Happy fourth anniversary daddy…” Delirious, sleepy congratulated.  
“Happy fourth anniversary, my naughty angel.” Vanoss lightly whispered as he sloppily kissed his forehead when he possessively held him close.


End file.
